Nina's Missing
by kittylovebrown
Summary: Nina gets kidnap by Shankara and Fabian, Amber, and Patricia try to find her. But The ghost Shankara going to do something to them unless they find the golden cup to help her with Victor.


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. It belongs to Nickelodeon. I did not write the whole chapter and my sister help me with my story.**

**_Nina tried to call for help, " Help! Help! Please! "_**

**_She had tears trickling down her cheek, she was locked in a dark gray dusty room. She was going to give up hope , but something kept her going._**

**" Nina! Where are you? We need you! I need you! Sibuna needs you! " , cried Fabian as he ran through the forest. He had searched for Nina for days ,but he found nothing. It was like Nina vanished in thin air. She was gone. He checked his watch. It was time for supper, so Fabian hurried home and looked at the forest, one last time. He whispered, " Nina."**

**Sibuna met at the old willow tree after midnight.**

**" Fabian, did you get any clues? " Amber asked.**

**"No, I haven't. It's like she gone. " Fabian answered, while choking back his tears.**

**" We mustn't give up. We will find her, no matter what! " **

**Fabian agreed," Patricia's right. We must not give up on Nina! She wouldn't want us to. "**

**Everyone put their right hand above their eye and said in unison, " Sibuna. "**

**"Attention class", Mr. Sweet yelled over the constant chatter from the students, " For homework tonight, you must write a 500 word essay on Issac Newton's Laws. "**

**The class groaned, they already had tons of homework from maths and French.**

**" How are we going to search for Nina, if we have so much homework to finish? " questioned Alfie.**

**" Oooh, I know! Fabian can do it. He is a world class geek, after-all. " replied Amber.**

**" Hey! " Fabian said, offended.**

**" Sorry, Fabian, but it's the truth. " **

**" But, I want to search for Nina too, Patricia! "**

**" Aw, Fabina moment ", squealed Amber. **

**First, Patricia gave Amber a death glare and then, she gave Fabian her best " if you don't do what we say, there will be no tomorrow for you and three is better than none! Wait, before you say anything, don't argue. " **

**That night, Fabian was finishing Sibuna's homework, while the rest was outside in the forest.**

**" Amber, did you find any clues yet?"****Fabian asked, when Sibuna was back.**

**" Yeah! We found Nina's locket near the trashcans in the back of the school! "**

**" There, also, was a note with Nina's handwriting on it. It said " Attic, clues, kidnapped, help!"**

**" It's ten o'clock, you know what that means,****you have five minutes precisely, then I want to hear a pin drop! " **

**A moment later...**

**" Alfie! "**

**" There's still four minutes. "**

**" Go to your room now! ", Victor screamed, clearly frustrated and angry.**

**In Nina's and Amber's room.**

**" Tonight, We sneak into the attic, unnoticed and look for clues, before Victor comes back from his 'meeting ' at eleven. " Fabian explained. **

**"So, let's go! " Amber exclaimed. **

**" We can't. None of us knows how to pick a lock, sadly... But Eddie can! " Fabian realized. **

**" I'm not staying here for any longer! "**

**" You're staying with use Amber. "**

**" Oh fine.''**

**" Fabian do you remember the code to unlock the door? "**

**" I think it's 7456. "**

**" It's not right Fabian. "**

**As Fabian was trying to remember what the code was he thought that the code was 4567.**

**While Amber was typing in the code Fabian was trying to figure out what the message mean.**

**Fabian thought that the message means that the pieces were under the stairs.**

**" Amber I thing the pieces are under one of the stairs. "**

**" I think you could be right Fabian."**

**" Let's go. "**

**" We need to find the next pieces of the puzzle. "**

**As they quietly walk down the stairs the look under each step to find the pieces.**

**" Alife did you find anything yet? "**

**" NO! "**

**" But Amber didn't the it say on the paper that the pieces were suppose to be here somewhere."**

**" Amber I just remember something."**

**" What is it? "**

**" On the piece of paper it said that the only time you get to find that piece is when the sun sets. "**

**" Come on we have to go back to bed ."**

**" We can't we have to find Nina first"**

**"As S****enkhara the ghost came out she said " _Where is the golden cup or else Nina will never come back and you have only intill Wednesday at sundown_"**

**" Help! Help!", as Nina try to call for help but no one was able to hear her voice.**

**She was crying as tiers were dripping on her face and her I started to get red.**

**" Somebody help me I'm trap inside a room! "**

** To Be Continued...**


End file.
